disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerk De Soleil
"Jerk De Soleil" is the first half of the eighth episode of Phineas and Ferb. It aired on February 10, 2008. Synopsis The boys create a circus for the neighborhood after their original circus plans are canceled, while Jeremy gives Candace wild parsnips which she is allergic to. Doofenshmirtz creates a device to make people's voices higher so his own voice will seem lower but instead, it gets even higher than it originally was. Plot Phineas and Ferb’s dad, Lawrence, is planning to take the boys and their friends to Cirque du Lune. However, shortly after Baljeet arrives, Lawrence reads in the morning paper that the cirque is cancelled. It seems the lead of the show has had a severe allergic reaction and cannot perform. Their mother is sympathetic to the lead of the show, because she knows how bad allergies are. Candace has a horrible allergy to wild parsnips. She is also excited because this means her husband is free to be at the Googolplex Mall when her jazz trio records its first album, Live at the Squat and Stitch. When Isabella muses that it must be fun to be in the circus, Phineas knows what they’re going to do that day. They’ll make a backyard cirque and each have a part of the act. Ferb can set up the tent, Phineas will be the ringmaster, Isabella and the Fireside Girls can sew up the costumes, and Perry will have an act as “The Amazing Perry”. Baljeet, Django, and Buford will round out the cirque. They all have talents. Baljeet can remove his finger and hold it in his hand, with no injuries. Django can lift his leg over his head, but currently not very skilled (succeeding only in pulling off his shoe and sock). Buford’s talent is to bounce to the heavens and land in mud. The tent very quickly rises in the backyard and everyone has their costumes already, including Perry, who has disappeared for his assignment from Major Monogram still in costume. Major Monogram is very amused by Agent P’s costume and starts laughing at Perry. Not wanting to listen to it, Perry leaves for his mission, but Major Monogram convinces him to turn around one last time and he snaps a picture of the platypus. In the backyard, Buford arrives with his props. He will be flying through the air with a paper bag on his head into mud. Candace walks back to the tent to see what’s going on and reluctantly calls Linda when she hears an elephant. Linda blows her off since she's recording and Candace gets even more frustrated. She is showing this frustration when Jeremy shows up with a basket of vegetables from his mother’s garden. These just happen to be wild parsnips. Starting to get red and blotchy and her voice getting funny, Jeremy asks her to sit with him at the cirque. Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is using a self-help tape to try and become more assertive. He hates his high squeaky voice and wants to make it lower. However, the tape isn’t working out so well. Perry bursts through the ceiling and the evil doctor quickly traps him. Doofenshmirtz then reveals the Voice-inator. It bio-mechanically transforms regular air into Doofelium. It will make everyone else’s voice higher, making his voice lower by comparison. It was too much trouble making his own voice lower. Meanwhile, Perry escapes from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and uses his copter to follow him. He flies over the circus and hears his act being announced and swoops down to show up to the act. Baljeet is performing his act: pretending to separate his thumb from his hand. Perry's act is up next: Ferb drops him onto a trampoline; he bounces through a hoop, and into a shallow pool. When this is over, he changes back into his hat and hops onto his copter to find Doofenshmirtz. With no more allergy pills, Candace puts a paper bag over her head. Her voice has already become deep. She arrives at the Squat and Stitch where Linda and her trio is performing, complaining about her brothers in musical fashion by singing E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. After that, Candace returns to the cirque to sit with Jeremy just as the “Flying through the air with a paper head bag” act comes on. Since Candace wore a paper bag and a jogging suit, she is mistaken for Buford (They both wore the same clothes), and is shot out of the tent instead of Buford, but Buford jumps into the mud to get the glory, which makes Phineas wonder how Buford got there so quickly. Back to the Doctor, he and Perry still fight. He breaks the controller, which lands in the boys’ cirque during the whole cast part which makes the cast members’ voices higher. After the performance, the cheering was high because of the Voice-inator and blows the tent off, hitting the Voice-inator and make Doofenshmirtz’s voice even higher. In the end, Candace finally makes it back to the house. Jeremy picks her up, and asks how she got her voice so deep for her E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. song. Candace said that she got her voice the same way all other blues singers do: wild parsnips. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace, uncredited as Mindy * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and allergy-affected Candace * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alec Holden as Django * Additional voices: Ariel Winter, Eileen Galindo Songs *E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S Goofs *Baljeet's eyebrows disappear when he says, "I am here and ready to go to the world-famous Cirque du Lune." *When we first see Candace in bed she is wearing her normal clothes, but in the next scene she is wearing her pajamas. *Jeremy tells Candace the vegetables are home grown, but later he said they were wild parsnips. *Right after the titles fade away, when Phineas blinks, the wall behind the top of his left eye is visible. *Jeremy was sitting next to Mindy but when we were looking at Candace's view a random guy was sitting next to him. *During the song "E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S", Candace sings events that happened after this episode. (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) *Candace eats cereal with milk on it even though she is lactose intolerant though it might be soy or rice milk. *Linda's guitar is obviously a bass (identified by four strings and knobs). *After Linda switches from organ to electric guitar, the organ can still be heard playing in the background. *Doofenshmirtz's Voice-Inator temporarily made everyone else's voice higher, and he said that the machine releases Doofelium into the atmosphere. This means it might cut off all the oxygen, but everyone else was still able to breathe. Trivia * The following things are mentioned in the song E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S: ** The rollercoaster ** The beach in the backyard ** The cattle in the city ** The time machine ** The tree house robots *The name of this episode is derived from the famous Cirque du Soleil. *This episode marks the first time that Perry gets involved in both his mission and Phineas and Ferb's Big Idea at the same time. *In Dr. Doofenshhmirtz's lair, you can see a triforce on the wall. *The character model for the mummy also appears in the title sequence, accompanying the line "fighting a mummy". *The face that Doofenshmirtz paints on Perry's bubble is the same one that Phineas paints on Candace's portrait in the title sequence at "driving our sister insane". *The cowboy that sung "On the Trail" in "The Magnificent Few" can be seen in this episode as a movie poster. * This is the first episode in which Django Brown speaks. * When this episode is broadcast alone, the end credits' video is the last verse of E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S., when it is broadcast with "Toy to the World", it has the Toy to the World end credits. Gallery Cirque costumes.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes